The Red Button in The Elevator
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: One-shot. Takes place smack in the middle of episode 3-10, when Jane drags Maura into the elevator. Rizzles, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- This is a one-shot that takes place in the lovely elevator ride in 3-10. Woohoo elevators! My sister and I were watching it together and looked at each other when we saw Jane drag Maura into the elevator, and we knew exactly what the other was thinking. _

_So, here goes nothing._

* * *

Jane pulled Maura into the empty elevator. She hit the button for the Homicide floor. Maura looked at her hungrily. The next thing Jane knew, she was shoved up against the wall of the elevator, and there were lips pressed against her neck. Her hands slipped up, cupping Maura's breast. Maura's lips met hers, immediately her tongue begged for entrance. Jane granted it, and their tongues met in a clash of passion. Maura moaned.

Jane noticed something, and gently pushed Maura away. "Hold on." She said. She pressed the bright red emergency stop button on the elevator.

"There we go." She said, and shoved Maura up against the wall.

"I thought you weren't ever supposed to press the red button." Maura panted.

"Too bad." Jane replied. She started pulling off clothing. Her own, Maura's, whatever cloth she could get her hands on. Soon enough, they were left in just their bras and panties, panting, touching, squeezing. Suddenly, Maura pushed Jane down onto the floor, sliding her body between the other woman's legs.

"Are you okay with this, Jane?" Maura asked. They had never before acknowledged, let alone acted upon, their feelings for each other.

"Maura's if I was any more alright with this, I would... Well, nevermind."

Maura took that as a very blatant invitation, and slid her hands behind Jane's back, looking for the clasp to her bra. Jane smirked at her as her face showed her confusion, as there was no clasp on the back of her bra.

"Front clip bra, Maur. Not exactly science."

"Well, it obviously is not science, Jane. If it were, I would have figured it out already."

"Just take it off."

Maura was happy to comply, pulling it off. She stared for a moment at the beautiful breasts that the removal of the bra had uncovered. They were perfectly sized for her dainty, lady-like hands.

Not that what she would be doing with them for the next few minutes was at all lady-like.

She roughly grabbed Jane's breast, kneading, while roughly kissing her lips, jaw, neck, anything she could reach. By now Jane was moaning uncontrollably beneath her. Jane's hands started roaming around Maura's body, touching her, squeezing her, giving her pleasure as she was given. One of Maura's hands slid down from Jane's breast, stopping on her abs. Her mouth slid down to the breast that she has just let go of. She played with Jane's nipple with her tongue, feeling it harden even more then she thought possible. She moved back and blew a stream of cold air right where she had just had her mouth, watching the goose bumps rise across Jane's body. She then proceeded to do the same to the other.

When she had done that, her hand wandered down to the lace panties that covered the spot where Jane needed her. Jane moaned in anticipation, and Maura moved her hand away again, causing her to groan. Maura scooted back up Jane's body, so she was hovering over Jane, her barely-concealed breasts almost directly in Jane's face. She put her thigh between the other woman's legs and started moving it against her clit. Jane moaned, nails scratching red lines down her lovers back. Maura could feel how Jane had soaked through her panties, and she knew she had too. She moved her leg away, replacing it with a hand. She rubbed the other woman's clit through her panties, making her come.

Jane came crashing over the edge, screaming Maura's name. When she finally came down from her high, they stood, getting dressed. Then something registered in their heads at the same time. They had been holding up the elevator.

"Well." Jane said, hitting the button that would make the elevator move again. "This was fun, let's do it again sometime. Just not in an elevator at work, please. That would be much easier, and we will have much less to explain as to why the elevator took so damn long."

Maura smiled. Jane was back. And we would definitely do it again.

Soon.

* * *

_AN__- Well, that was interesting to write. I hope it was just as interesting to read. Reviews are encouraging, and they make me feel like people actually like my writing and want me to write more, so, tell me what you thought please!_

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- OMG so one of my reviewers mentioned the security camera in the elevator... And then my sister goes "Ohhey wouldnt it be funny if Frost saw that footage?" Well yea, thats how this shit happens. So here is the un- planned chapter two. Enjoy, because if you don't... I'll send Dennis after you._

* * *

Maura walked into Homicide. Jane must have her usual coffee for her. However, she hadn't come down to give it to her yet. Jane wasn't at her desk. She must not be here yet. Maura sat down at Jane's desk to wait. When Jane finally got there, she was lacking coffee.

"Jane?" Maura asked. "Where is our coffee?" Jane looked at her.

"I forgot it, can we do without today?" Maura told her she would get the coffee and left. When she came back, Jane was sitting at her desk blushing, Korsak had his head in his hands, and Frost was staring at his screen, apparently extremely fascinated in what he was watching. There was no audio, but it was apparently something that affected everybody. Maura walked over to Jane, and when she put her face in her hands, went to pull her hands off of her face. When she wouldn't budge, Maura got worried.

"What happened?" Maura asked. "Why is everybody acting so strange?" Frost looked at Jane, who wouldn't meet his eyes. Then he looked at Maura, and beckoned her over to him.

"I was viewing the recordings from the camera, and I happened to come across this." He hit play on the recording. It was the camera from the inside of the elevator. It showed Jane pulling her into the elevator, then the elevator begin its ascent, and everything that happened afterwards. The medical examiner looked at Frost in horror.

"You have to get it off there! Can you cut it out or something?" He sighed.

"I can try." He said. "But it might not matter, depending on who's seen it." Five minutes later, Frost had cut the part of the video out that nobody needed to see, and everything was going to be okay. Until Cavanaugh came out and spoke.

"Rizolli! Dr. Isles! My office, now, please." Jane and Maura looked at each other, swallowed, and walked into the office.

"I heard about, and saw, what was on the surveilance cameras last night. Before you so cleverly had Frost remove it. I have something to say."

"Spit it out. I haven't got all day." Jane said, obviously more embarrassed then impatient.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. It's about time you two got it all straightened out. And thanks for the money."

"But sir, we didn't give you any-"

"You guys placed bets?! And you were in on it?!" Jane interrupted Maura.

"Calm down, Rizzoli, you know how we get with our bets."

"Fine. But if you ever do anything like that again..."

"Got it, Rizzoli, now get outta my office. I have work to do, in case you hadn't noticed." Jane and Maura walked out laughing, and Korsak and Frost soon joined in. Everything seemed like it was going to be alright.

Then Frankie walked in.

* * *

_THE END! (for real, this time)_


End file.
